Do You Want This?
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Why did Harry allow his friends to talk him into attending the Halloween masquerade ball, and just how did he end up in such a compromising position under a masked blond on a teacher's desk? Well, at least he can always blame it all on Seamus for spiking the punch.


"I can't believe I let you talk me into this" Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione, peering nervously at the partygoers around him from the shelter of his mask.

"Relax" Ginny said cheerfully from next to him. "You look great Harry" she smiled, running a hand coyly up his bare arm.

Harry shifted away uncomfortably, wishing he had a drink despite his distaste for alcohol. He had no clue why he let his friends convince him to attend the Halloween masquerade ball but whatever his reason he was now regretting it. The raven haired teen had been forced to endure an hour of Hermione and Ginny working on his costume and hair.

Harry now wore tight black bondage pants that hugged his lean legs and hung low on his hips in a way that made him feel all too exposed. A tight black muscle shirt that appeared to glint a dark green in the light witch clung to his slightly defined chest and abs. The shirt was backless except for the three buckles that crossed his tan back. He wore a black and silver mask that he could thankfully hide behind, the only telling thing on his face were his striking emerald eyes. His hair was a bit more tamed than it usually was, sexily tousled rather than his normal bed head, with dark green at the tips. He felt ridiculous, but from the number of looks he was getting from both girls and guys, apparently the majority disagreed.

"You look fine mate" Ron said coming up next to him, dressed in a loose red long sleeved shirt and black pants, a black and red mask in place that surprisingly didn't clash with his hair. "If it helps" he murmured just out of the girl's earshot, "I hear Shay's spiking the punch"

Harry smiled gratefully, mumbling a 'be back in a second' and making his way towards the snack table.

"Harry, wait" Ginny said quietly, grabbing his arm and clinging to it desperately. The Gryffindor boy groaned inwardly, hoping he could escape the flirtatious girl's clutches.

Harry stared at her, idly wondering how Ron was still in denial about his younger sister being a slut. The youngest Weasley was dressed in an extremely low cut red dress that stopped just above her knees, with a slit in the side revealing a section for creamy skin. The dress was backless and her hair was tied up into a bun, with wisps of hair falling into her crimson mask covered face.

"What is it Gin" He asked wearily, staring longingly at the punch.

"I was wondering if you'd like to dance" She asked hopefully, guiding his hand to her waist.

Chuckling Harry removed his hand to run it through his hair. "I'm sorry but I'm not really the dancing type"

"Well that's alright" Ginny purred, putting her arms around his neck, "We can go off somewhere alone if you don't like the party, this dress is impossibly tight and I wouldn't mind getting out of it."

"Right well, I'm sorry about that but I should be going" Harry said quickly, walking away before the redhead could say anything more. Finally, after several catcalls from a few very drunk guys standing off to the side, and the occasional wink and flirtatious comment from a few of the girls, Harry made it to the snack table, relieved.

"Careful" Seamus said from his seat at a nearby table, Dean sitting atop his lap with a blush, "I hear someone spiked the punch."

"Thanks" Harry said with a smirk as he brought the drink he had just poured to his lips, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind"

"You shouldn't stand out in the open like that" Came a silky voice from behind him, "You might get raped."

Harry turned around, raising an eye at the boy in front of him and taking in his form appreciatively, "Oh, well, you can't rape the willing" Harry said with a small smile, his inhibitions slightly lowered with the confidence the mask provided and the slight tingling sensation of the alcohol.

The blond raised an eyebrow, oddly familiar silver eyes meeting his emerald in an intense gaze. The raven haired boy took in the teen before him carefully, attempting to figure out who stood before him. They wore tight black pants with ties up the legs, a tight green button up shirt and had long platinum blond hair that fell just bellow his ears. Smirking blue eyes peered out of the green and silver mask at him.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly, taking another sip of his drink.

He laughed the most sensual laugh Harry had ever heard. "Can you guess?"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he bit his bottom lip in thought. The answer was just out of reach. "No" he said, trying to keep the childish pout from his face, "Couldn't you just tell me?" he asked hopefully.

The teen laughed again, sending shivers down the raven haired boys back, stepping closer and into Harry's personal space, which he surprisingly didn't mind. "Now where would the fun in that be Harry" He purred, "But I can give you a hint" The blond gently placed a hand on Harry's hip, bringing a hand up to play idly with his hair.

Harry leaned unconsciously into the touch, eyes fluttering closed as the hand ran soothingly through his locks. "Well" the voice drawled, "I'm gay, and I like quidditch."

Harry smiled faintly, "Two things we have in common."

The blond smirked, "Who would have thought that Gryffindor's Golden Boy would be gay" Harry swallowed at that, biting his bottom lip in nervousness, this was the first person that knew his secret, having yet to divulge the information to his friends even. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" The masked teen winked.

"Can I have another hint?" Harry asked, "What house are you in"

"It's not Gryffindor or Hufflepuff" he drawled, "And I'm in your year"

Harry closed his eyes in concentration, trying to think of the blonde's in Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"There's tons of blonde's though" Harry said, disliking the whine his voice took.

"Yes" The blond hummed, encircling Harry's slender waist with his arms, "Doesn't that just add to the excitement of it all though" He murmured, lips inches away. Harry's breaths were coming out uneven mingling with the others'. "Do you want this" He asked, moving a little closer.

"Yes" Harry said quietly, before lips descended onto his own, capturing him in a breathtaking kiss, molding their lips together in a sensual dance. Harry's mouth opened in invitation to the taller teens questing tongue, his own meeting the wet appendage shyly. Soon they broke away panting, Harry whimpering for more making the blond smirk. "C'mon" he said, taking Harry's hand in his own and leading him away from the table through the writhing bodies on the dance floor and out the doors of the Great Hall.

"Where are we going" Harry asked quietly, jogging behind the blond as they went down stairs into the dungeon.

"Somewhere we won't be interrupted" He said, as they stopped outside and empty classroom door, pulling Harry inside and leading him over to the professor's desk, where he lifted him up and pushed him onto his back, climbing up to straddle his waist.

Harry looked up into lustful silver eyes, leaning up to place a small kiss on smiling lips. The kiss deepened, turning into something passionate and needy. Harry moaned as hands slipped under his shirt, lifting it up and over his head along with his mask, exposing his chest to the chilly room. He moaned wantonly as a warm mouth descended on his chest, licking and nipping drawing out breathy sounds from the Gryffindor.

"Do you want this?" The blond asked, hands pulling down the zipper of his now too tight pants at a tantalizingly slow pace.

He nodded, biting his lip in nervousness, "I've never . . ." He swallowed, a dark blush gracing tan cheeks, "Never-"

The older teen smiled, sitting up from his straddling potion on Harry's legs and running a hand down the raven haired boy's chest in a gentle caress. "I know" he said.

Harry swallowed, "Will it hurt?"

The blond smirked "Well, I'd have to say getting bucked on a broom feels just like you're first; exhilarating as hell in the moment, but pretty damn sore after the fact."

"I'm not really one for a one night shag" Harry said quietly, looking into stormy grey eyes.

"Good, neither am I"

Harry reached up tentatively lifting his hands up to brush blond locks away from the teen's face, and then slowly sliding to the back of his head, tugging gently on the string but not hard enough to untie the mask. Harry met his eyes in a silent question, to which he received a nod to. Slowly, with held breath he lifted off the mask.

"Draco" he breathed disbelievingly as the mask slid away, suddenly remembering why the grey eyes were so familiar as he had glared back at them in so many fights.

"Yes" He said simply, "Does it change things?"

Harry thought about it as he observed the Slytherin, wondering if it did. He wasn't sure what the next day would bring, and if this would be a horrible mistake. Obviously Draco wanted this, and not as a joke or a onetime thing from what he had said and done, and if he was honest with himself, he wanted this too.

"No" he answered simply, with a small smile, which Draco matched with one of his own.

"Do you want this?" he asked, leaning down and looking into the Gryffindor's eyes intently, looking for any sign of doubt.

"Yes" was all he managed before now familiar lips met his own in a sweet kiss.

-XOXOX-

The next morning Severus Snape walked into his office, tired from a night of chaperoning a bunch of brats, looking forward to the comfort that failing a load of essays could only bring him.

The cup of steaming coffee fell from his hands as he looked at the empty top of his desk, papers strewn across the floor in obvious haste to get them off.

As he stepped forward, he gingerly picked up the silver and green mask that hung from the edge of his desk; the very one he had seen his godson done the night before, his eye twitching at the realization.

Taking a deep breath he thought of how today was a new day, with new lessons, and a whole new list of reasons to torment his students.

_AN: I'm not really sure what I think of this, it was written in a rush so sorry if it's crappy. Thanks to MegaNerdAlert and Blue Skyes 101 for quotes and ideas! I hope you all liked this, Happy Halloween! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
